


Vlog #1

by alphaholloway



Series: Youtuber Thiam [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe-Youtuber, Birthday Party, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Their first vlog, showing Thiam plan Tara's birthday with the help of their friends and Jordan wants to propose.





	Vlog #1

Liam smiled at the camera while positioning it on Lydia’s kitchen counter. “Hey guys, today we’re going to vlog a bit. A lot of you wanted to know, how a day in our life is, so today, I’ll show you a bit. Tomorrow is Tara’s birthday, and Theo, Jordan and I plan on throwing a surprise party.” He straightened up and looked around. “We are at Lydia’s apartment right now because she is going to distract Tara today.”

Aiden walked in and waved at the camera. “You started already?”

Liam nodded. “I had to explain what we’re going to do today.”

Aiden nodded and grabbed a mug. “Coffee?”

“No, thanks. But I think Theo would like some”, Liam said and opened his backpack. “Look, we already have the confetti and party hats. Do you think Brett would kill me if I transform his basement into a winter wonderland?”

Behind him, Aiden snorted. “I don’t know, but I would. No, wait, Lydia would. How about you ask Nolan? If he says yes Brett can’t kill you.”

“You’re a genius”, Liam grinned and dialed Nolan’s number. He put it on speaker and held it to the camera. Nolan picked up at the fourth ring.

“Hey, what’s up?”, Nolan said happily.

“Hey Nolan. You know we plan a birthday party for Tara?”

“Yup. Need some help?”, Nolan responded.

“I thought about making it to a theme. And the first thing that popped up was winter wonderland, with fake snow and all that. But we throw the party in your basement. Would that be okay?”

Liam closed his eyes and silently prayed.

“That’s a great idea! Of course, you can! I think we even have fairy lights and an inflatable snowman!”, Nolan splattered, sounding like a little child on Christmas evening.

Liam grinned at the camera. “Okay, we’ll be there around six. The lights and the snowman are going to look great. See you later.”

“Bye.”

With that, the phone call ended. Aiden laughed behind him. “I think Brett will still be mad that you used Nolan for your plans.”

“His own fault. He chose Theo’s best friend as boyfriend. And Nolan admires Tara, he would even let us cut his hair for her.” He looked at the camera and grinned. “Wait, that’s a video idea. I’m going to cut and dye Nolan’s hair if this video gets 10 000 likes.”

“You’re the worst”, Aiden laughed and sipped his coffee. “So, thoughts on what you plan? A tree? Stars?”

“Actually, I thought that too. You know, those stars you can use as lights. And balloons.” Liam hummed excited.

“I’ll buy her a dress for the theme”, Lydia said when she joined them. She kissed Aiden’s cheek and grabbed one of the mugs behind him.

“I think we should pay attention to the colors. No red, more like silver and white and that”, Theo, who was shortly behind Lydia, chimed in and typed on his phone. “And Brett already sent me threats that if we don’t clean the basement, we’re going to pay someone to do it.”

“What a sunshine”, Liam grinned at the camera before he looked at Lydia. “I’ll text you when everything’s ready?”

She nodded and straightened her shirt. “Sure thing. I’ll go now. Jordan’s coming over in twenty minutes. Don’t buy things I wouldn’t.” With that, she kissed Aiden and walked out.

“I have some work to do. See you later?”, Aiden said and put the mugs into the dishwasher.

Theo nodded. “And thanks for letting us plan here. If we need something, we’ll just take it from your guestroom.”

Aiden nodded and walked out of the kitchen to his workroom.

Liam picked up the camera and filmed Theo. “Tell us more about your gorgeous sister, T.”

Theo laughed at that and shook his head. “She works as a freelance author. She used to be a professional swimmer, but she had an accident and it would be dangerous for her to continue. She loves winter and she and Jordan are together for five years in one week.”

“How do you know that?”, Liam frowned and turned the camera to his face. “He forgot our three-year anniversary. He walked into our room when I was throwing rose petals all over the bed and asked me if that day was special. I wanted to punch him so badly.”

“No, I thought it was the next day”, he defended himself. “And I know that, because Tara texts me every day that she plans something special. She never shuts up about him.”

“Right, that makes two of us”, Jordan grinned, walking to them. “Aiden said you are already filming?”

“Yes, and that, dear people, is the one that stole my sister’s heart”, Theo said and grinned brightly. “You wanted something special for the party?”

Jordan looked at the floor with a bright smile and took out a small velvet box from his pocket. “I wanted to ask you first.”

“Why would you ask for his blessing? You should literally ask Lydia, Allison or Kira. They would flip when they hear it”, Liam snorted.

But Theo stared at the box and swallowed thickly. “She’s going to be so happy, she won’t even remember her birthday.”

“Too much?”, Jordan asked concerned.

“No, no. You should totally ask her tonight. We’ll set everything up, it’s going to be perfect.” Theo looked hesitate, but then he hugged Jordan and sighed. “Now your last chance of escaping this crazy little family is gone.”

“I like this crazy little family”, Jordan laughed and when they parted, Liam quickly hugged him too, the camera recording Jordan’s jacket for a moment.

“Ok, we need more help”, Theo sighed.

Liam grinned brightly. “Let’s ask Nolan, he already said yes to the fake snow.”

 

 

They were right. Nolan had cried when he heard about the plan and hugged Jordan almost four minutes. They were sitting in the car when Liam turned on the camera again to record Theo driving around. “What’s the plan now?”

Nolan and Jordan in the backseats grinned when Theo rolled his eyes. “Ask Mr. Proposal and Mr. Proposal planner in the back.”

“We’ll buy candles. Many candles. And put them on the ground in a heart, so Tara and Jordan are inside of it when he proposes”, Nolan explained excited.

“But you’re not going to propose wearing that ugly sweatshirt, right?”, Liam asked and showed Jordan's upper body to the camera.

“What’s wrong with it?”, Jordan frowned, and Liam and Nolan gasped in the same moment.

“You need something… like a white button up. Something more special. A suit would be too much”, Nolan nodded to himself. “I think I saw something at the shop we were earlier. We have to go back.”

“We’re not going back, the traffic kills me”, Theo tried to protest.

“We’re going back”, Liam told the camera, nodding sure of himself.

“No”, Theo growled.

 

 

The next time the camera recorded, Liam smiled. “We’re back!”

“I hate you so much”, Theo grumbled on the seat next to his and watched Jordan who went back inside the changing room.

“I think that’s going to be the one”, Nolan hummed, sitting on the armrest of Theo’s seat.

“Yeah, I like that one too”, Liam agreed and recorded Jordan when he stepped out again.

“What did I say? That’s perfect!”, Nolan grinned.

“It looks good”, Theo agreed and stood up. “Let’s take this one and then get the stuff.”

“What stuff?”, Jordan asked when he had paid his new shirt. They walked back to the car and Liam grinned at the camera.

“You know, cake and drinks.”

“Ok, and then…”

“Theo, look! There are Lydia and Tara!”, Liam whispered with widened eyes.

 

The two women were walking a few meters away. Theo grabbed Jordan’s arm and pulled him inside a shop. Liam gave Nolan the camera and hid behind the corner. Nolan looked confused to the camera. “I guess, I’m the new camera guy?”

“Nolan, hide for fucks sake”, Liam growled.

Nolan rolled his eyes and stepped inside a shop.

 

 

Liam pulled out the camera again and recorded Theo on a ladder, hanging up the starlights. “You look good, babe”, Liam cooed.

“Are you only showing my ass?”, Theo snorted and climbed down.

“You got me”, Liam chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Looks good.”

Theo nodded and looked around. The fake snow looked great, giving the whole winter wonderland vibes and the stars shone lowly, making the snow almost glow. On the sides were tables with food and drinks, Scott had put up the speakers and Derek had helped moving a few boxes. The inflatable snowman took a bit more room than they had thought, but it was totally worth it. Kira had brought more fairy lights and Nolan had helped Jordan with the candles.

 

Liam walked over to Jordan who sat at one of the tables, playing nervously with the box. “Don’t be nervous, she’ll say yes before you can open your mouth”, he assured, and Jordan smiled at him.

“Liam, I told you to stop using Nolan when you want stuff from us”, Brett’s voice echoed down the staircase, followed by heavy footsteps.

Liam grinned innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

Brett appeared on the foot of the stairs and rolled his eyes annoyed. “You’re such a…”

“Baby, you’re not wearing the shirt I asked you to”, Nolan said behind Liam.

Liam pointed with the camera at him, zooming in on his pout before he turned the camera back to Brett. Latter immediately smiled at his boyfriend. “I promise, I’ll put it on when we brought the cake down.”

Nolan smiled at him and threw him a kiss before he returned to help Theo with something.

Brett immediately got back to glaring at Liam, who chuckled and when Brett was walking upstairs again, he whispered to the camera:” And that’s why my life became easier when they got together.”

 

 

The room was dark except the light coming from the stars and candles when Lydia and Tara arrived. All of their friends stood on the sidelines and Jordan was standing in the heart, smiling excitedly. Liam recorded him and gave him an assuring smile before he turned the camera to the stairs. Lydia walked down, guiding a blindfolded Tara.

“Lydia, I swear to god, if this is a prank…”, Tara groaned, remembering the last time Theo and Liam blindfolded her.

“I swear”, Lydia grinned and led her to the heart. She instructed her to only take of the blindfold when she was allowed to and walked to Aiden.

“Now”, she said, and Liam looked at the camera behind Jordan. He wanted to catch her face, Jordan would frame that picture.

Tara took it off and then she stared at Jordan, kneeling in front of her, the gold ring on display.

  

The next part of the proposal was muted, and a love song put over. Theo didn’t want the whole world to hear the embarrassing words about his sister (Liam thought they were romantic, but Liam was an idiot and Theo always cut the videos, so sue him) and he really didn’t want the world to hear his sister cry, even when it was of happiness.

Tara had cried the whole time Jordan spoke and only stopped when he had lifted her up and kissed her, overjoyed after her yes.

Someone had started the snow machine and that had made her cry even more. She had threatened Theo to tell him about her wedding night if she ever found out they recorded all of her crying.

From then on, the party only got better. From Mason telling them about his new job, to Kira telling them she was pregnant.

Liam especially loved the moment when he pushed Brett down, face first into the fake snow. Brett tried to push him too but stopped when Corey and Nolan made snow angels.

 

Tara kissed Theo’s cheek when they were about to leave. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. As long as you’re happy”, he shrugged and looked at his shoes. He never liked it when someone thanked him. Maybe, because he never really liked to talk about feelings, maybe because there really wasn’t anything someone should thank him for.

“I am. Just…”, Tara struggled with her words. But then she hugged him and ruffled his hair affectionately. “See you next Saturday”, she grinned and walked upstairs to her fiancé.

Theo smiled after her and when he turned around, he was face to face with the camera. “So cute”, Liam smiled behind it and laughed when Theo put his hand on the lens.

“Like you”, he whispered and kissed his boyfriend.

“Get a room, guys”, Stiles groaned behind them.

Theo rolled his eyes and kissed Liam quickly before he turned towards his friend. “What?”

“Everyone’s gone, but Brett said you two are going to clean that mess up?”, he grinned.

“Tomorrow”, Liam corrected and put the camera away.

“Okay. Derek and I are going too. See you.” With that, Stiles went upstairs. Derek nodded at them and followed his boyfriend quickly. Probably to prevent that Stiles took more cake home.

Theo and Liam left after a short discussion with Brett.

 

 

When they got home, Liam pulled of his jeans and shirt and Theo wasn’t sure if he was asleep when he was sprawled out on the bed or already when he plopped down on it.

He quickly threw their clothes into the basket and followed Liam into bed, but he took the camera and showed Liam off a bit.

“See guys? He snores”, he whispered and carded softly through his hair. Liam crawled to him and threw his arms around him, his face nuzzling the side of his neck. “Don’t stop”, he mumbled, and Theo continued it.

“So, that was exhausting”, he whispered. “But I hope you enjoyed this little vlog. If there will be more vlogs in the future? Probably. But there won’t be one every day or every week. We’ll see. If you liked it, subscribe, give a thumb up and… goodnight, I guess”, Theo grinned before he turned the camera of.

He put it away and pulled Liam closer again, kissing his forehead and smiling when his grip tightened. “Goodnight”, he whispered and fell asleep with Liam drooling on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> English isn't my first language, tell me if there are mistakes<3  
> I appreciate kudos and comments<3


End file.
